Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Rivalen der Krone, und wird von Jesse und Rachel mit dem A/V Club gesungen. Rachel geht zum Üben einer Nummer für den Abschlussball in die Aula, wo gerade der A/V Club Requisiten für eben diesen dekoriert, weil sie ihr sagen sollen, ob sie brilliant oder einfach hervorragend war. Kurz nachdem sie angefangen hat, steigt Jesse mit ein und die beiden singen den Song, um ihren Gefühlen füreinander Ausdruck zu verleihen, insbesondere Rachels Gefühle über Jesses Aktionen gegen sie. Nach dem Song geht der A/V Club, um die beiden allein zu lassen. Das Original stammt von Adele aus ihrem zweiten Album "21" aus dem Jahr 2011. In der Serie wird die Acapellaversion von John Legend aus dem gleichen Jahr verwendet. Charts Lyrics Rachel: There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark Jesse mit dem A/V Club harmonierend: Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare See how I'll leave With every piece of you, Don't underestimate The things that I will do, There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Beide (A/V Club): We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rachel mit A/V Club harmonierend: Baby, I have No story to be told, But I've heard one on you And it's gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' A home down there as mine sure won't be shared Jesse mit A/V Club harmonierend: The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Beide (A/V Club): We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it Jesse mit A/V Club harmonierend: With a beating Throw your soul through every open door, Rachel mit A/V Club harmonierend: Count your blessings to find what you look for, Jesse mit A/V Club harmonierend: Turn my sorrow Into treasured gold, Rachel mit A/V Club harmonierend: You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, Beide (A/V Club): (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) ('Jesse: '''Eh!) We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat Trivia *Das ist der erste a cappella-Song in der Serie, der nicht von den Warblers gesungen wird. Die anderen sind ''How Will I Know und Longest Time. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Jesse St. James